Most users need to frequently check their mobile phones to see the latest notifications. This may be a cumbersome process, for example during a meeting with a group of people, where the phone may disturb not only the user, but the entire group of people. Thus, there may be a need for devices and methods to enhance user experience for checking notifications of mobile phones.